Cold
by thatgirlinPajamas
Summary: Fluffy one shot about Alec missing his Warlock. R&R just for Malec?


It was a hot tropical day in sunny California as Alec Lightwood rested on a weathered wooden beach lounge. He was taking some time off after all the business with Valentine, even though he knew he didn't have time to rest. Alec felt cold, but not the type of cold from the wind or just cold temperature. This type of cold was eternal, like a thousand blizzards, like a million baths in the Atlantic. It was the type of cold one felt when something was missing. Alec was fortunate. He knew what was missing, but the worst thing was he couldn't do anything about it. He was missing his boyfriend, Magnus Bane. Magnus was in France for two months and had offered to take Alec with him, but Alec had declined. He was still scared, scared of the world finding out, or worse his parents. The cold lingered in his mind. Forever there, forever painful, until his lover returned to him, and they were once again in each others arms. Alec mulled this over in his mind as he watched his siblings play in the waves. Max was being thrown in to the water again and again by Jace but he always surfaced immediately, laughing crazily. Izzy had roped Clary into going shopping with her, and they had both emerged carrying more bags than humanely possible. Sure enough, they only just managed to get to the car before Clary lost her grip on half of her bags and they tumbled to the ground. Alec laughed lightly at his sisters ranting and panic at the thought of her precious cargo going to waste. Alec let his mind wander, and as usual, it drifted slowly across the North Atlantic Ocean to where Magnus would be. Alec wondered softly if Magnus was thinking about him. Little did he know, that across the ocean one certain warlock was dreaming of him. Dreaming and wishing, wishing for Alec to be there. For Alec to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up, and the last thing he sees when he sleeps, instead of the peeling paint and dingy light feature in the crappy hotel. Alec slowly let his mind wander back to the present, where Jace had now removed his soaked shirt and Max was clambering tiredly up the slightly inclined sand dune. Izzy and Clary had laid out towels and were sun baking, with Izzy's tiny kitchen timer going off every few minutes, telling them to flip. Many passers-by we're staring at them, as Izzy had somehow managed to convince Clary to wear a skimpy two piece bikini, with only tiny triangles covering her. Izzy was dressed, or undressed in a pale pink, frilly, slightly sparkly bikini. They both had their hair out and it was fanned out behind them in a very artistic way. Alec felt a pang of home sickness hit him when he noticed the sparkles. He was very confused, because Jace, Max and Izzy were his home, weren't they? In the back of his mind he could still feel the cold, slowly eating at him. Jealousy he didn't know he was capable of flooded his aching body, he must of gotten sunburn without noticing. How dare Jace and Clary be together when Alec was being slowly killed from the inside. From somewhere in the back of his mind however, Alec knew deep down that Magnus was thinking of him. Missing him, and desperately wanting to be together again. Izzy sat up straight just as Alec was letting his thoughts drift again, snapping him back to the present. She was staring intently over his shoulder, and he felt himself go into 'Big Brother' mode. Then he realised Izzy was staring with a hopeless puppy dog look and he thought, blood sucker, of course. Anger filled him and Alec stood slowly and walked away. Away from it all, he heard his parabatai, Jace call out to him, but Alec ignored it. All Alec wanted was to speak to Magnus. Alec had an idea, but he wasn't sure if he should do it.  
**MALECYMALECNESS**  
Magnus was rudely awaken by the harsh sound of his phone ringing, the as his thoughts swam back into his mind, he recognised the song, barbie girl, Alec. Ignoring the fact it was about one in the morning and he had a particularly difficult client yesterday, so he was exhausted. Magnus grabbed at his phone only to realise that he hadn't been called by Alec, only texted. Anyway, it was still something and his heart soared at the thought of speaking to Alec after two months of isolation. Why didn't I think of calling him before!? Magnus thought angrily, he pushed that thought away and flicked open his phone.  
**Hey Mags, I think you'll be asleep but I'm just going to say, I miss you.**  
Magnus smiled so much it hurt at the text from Alec, he pressed a few buttons and then began clicking furiously at his phone, before zapping back a reply.  
**Hello Alexander darling, I missed you so much, I love you and don't worry, it's only a week before I come back. I'm sorry for not texting you sooner love, but the clients, ahh their driving me insane. I've said it before, I shall say it again I. LOVE. YOU ;)**  
Magnus pressed send and eagerly awaited his reply, when it came, it was not what he expected.  
**What time is it? I don't want to keep you awake. I know how important your beauty sleep is Mags. :P**  
Magnus laughed loud and long at that. He then stopped when he remembered enough that he was not in his loft, with the only neighbours too deep in their haze of parties and booze to hear anything. Magnus zipped back a short text, knowing Alec would want him to sleep off the exhaustion magic brings.  
**Approximately 1 am darling, but don't worry I'm beautiful enough with out my sleep :)**  
Magnus chuckled quietly to himself knowing what was coming, but once again he was shocked by Alec's reply.  
**:O That late!? I'm not going to talk to you until you tell me that you have had at least twelve hours sleep!**  
Magnus stared at the screen until his eyes crossed and dried up. He blinked a few times then decided to surprise his Alec. Magnus snapped his fingers and was instantly in a whole new place, then Magnus realised that he left his clothes behind, and that was just unacceptable. He went back to France, hurried downstairs to the fat lady sitting at the reception. Magnus told the woman that something had come up, and he had to leave. She seemed fine with it as long as she got her money. He paid her extra and left, then scurried into a deserted public toilet block. He paused momentarily when he realised that he would have to call his clients and say he couldn't work for the next week, or month, or possibly even years. Magnus planned to gather Alec into a hug and never let him go until the end of forever. They would spend eternity together, happy and free in each others arms. Magnus held his sparkly lime green suitcase tightly, then snapped his fingers and was once again whisked away to a whole new place.  
**MALECYMALECNESS**  
Alec slowly wandered back to the beach when he received another text, thinking it was from Magnus, he opened it, but Alec had no intention of replying. He saw it was from Jace, and opened it immediately, his mind clicking over the things that Jace could want.  
**Alec!? Where did you go!?**  
Alec laughed at that then blushed lightly, he quickly texted back.  
**Sorry dude, had to pee.**  
It was a lie, but Alec was better at lying over the phone that's face to face. Alec had to lie, if he told Jace the truth, that he was missing his boyfriend, he would never here the end of it. Alec's phone beeped again and it was Jace, again.  
**You could have gone in the ocean Alec...**  
Eww, thought Alec. He pulled a face and sped his pace, meaning to punch Jace, and hard, when Alec got back to where they were. Alec watched his feet as they moved forwards, one in front of the other, loving the pattern and rhythm, even though it felt like everything else was out of rhythm, out of harmony, and the orchestra was falling apart. Alec bumped into something very solid and very warm, the familiar smell of sandalwood enveloped over him. Arms encircled his waist, and a very familiar voice whispered in his ear, "Hello darling, I've missed you." Alec smiled and reached up, his hands around Magnus' neck. Finally, Alec thought. The warmth in his life had returned.

**A/N: ok wow that came to me as I was in the car on my home from a tea out. It was so much fun to write and oh my goldfish I wish I could write a million more. I could do that one day... :P all credits for the characters go to the amazing Cassandra Clare! Peace out, that girl in pajamas! ;)**


End file.
